How the position for 'Top of the Food Chain' became mine
by RNS2003
Summary: How the bubbled up emotions of a human led to the downfall of the human race, throwing them off their throne.


To introduce myself, I am one without a name. Although I would use my human name, it is not mine. Nor is this body mine, it once belonged to a younger child. One who stuck to his naivety and believed everything would be ok no matter what happened, that the world was a good old happy place with rainbows and teddy bears...but that isn't really true, is it? I could not blame the poor child, his father abandoned him at a young age, and his mother works hours at a time sometimes even working night shifts to keep them financially stable. He was left with an irresponsible relative of his mother who ruined his appetite. Said relative shoved junk food down the child's throat, fattening him up to ruin his tastes for healthy foods which scarred his mind for years to come.

He learned the world was not as he believed going into middle school, there, he was leeched off of by his so called friends and usually psychologically tortured with the fact he was seen as a weirdo with no backbone to him, usually always the target to be picked on. He never fought back, only accepted the insults and threats of physical violence. But the constant backstabbing and resentment in his heart grew, but he bottled it up as he felt no one could truly understand his descendance into madness. Over time, that anger grew into hatred. A hatred of his peers and for life itself, after his last year there, he spent it alone and isolated. Only putting on an act to seem normal so no one would bother him.

There was a breaking point though, and it was reached when he was shoved for the last time. The mocking words felt like ice picks being stabbed into his skin, further opening the wound in his already destroyed heart. He shed tears, but not of sadness, but of restraint. The anger was infecting his thoughts, giving way to the bottle cap flying straight out into the sky and the negative energy escaping, all the child saw was red in his vision, he shook with a violence he had never before nor after felt, he couldn't take it anymore. And neither could I. In that instant, I was born.

The hatred and rage birthed another soul, another personality, another mind. But for an instant, those two came together for a common cause, for vengeance. Our combined energy was limitless, our target right in front of us. We took the plunge, the cracking of bone from our tormentor was satisfying, but it was euphoria when we delivered a kick clear to his face and had enough force to make him flip over twice like a pancake, we jumped, the fresh air a contrast to the heat radiating from our being, threatening to reach a boiling point and burn us both alive, we didn't care. We descended onto our tormentor's stomach, the crack loud and the scream louder. We kneeled on his injured abdomen, making sure to hit the point of injury just right and with every ounce of strength, emitting a yell from our now victim, we punched and kicked. He begged for forgiveness, for mercy, for help. We ignored every last request. Our energy increased as all the pent up anger was finally being unleashed at once. Our vision grew redder, our thoughts were blank, our senses numbed, we just kept on hitting, each strike more forceful than the last. "This is for BEATING ME" We punched. "THIS is for HUMILIATING ME in front of the entire FUCKING CAFETERIA" We punched. "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING" We unrestrained ourselves and punched until warm crimson splattered our hands, my clothes, anything.

It wasn't until after our rage had passed had he realized what we had done. He locked me in a cage while I was dormant and left me there. I never saw what happened after. Only that one day, the cage was open and I walked out. He was gone, and had left everything behind. You see..when a soul leaves the body, it can choose to keep everything it's learned, such as memories, experience..everything, and essentially the body would die due to not remembering how to even breathe. Leaving the body when it is not time is not only a taboo, but comes at a cost. Leaving everything behind cost him dearly, the moment he leaves the body is when he forgets everything about what he's ever been, now he is a lost soul wandering...trying to discover a past it doesn't realize that it left behind out of shame for an event that was done in a moment of weakness, instead of confronting it, he hid the body and ran away, afraid to face the truth. That he had crossed a line, he had become what he had hated the most, a killer. It went against his morals, everything he stood for.

If you see me as I really am instead of in my human years, I am (in human years) 1 year, 5 months, 144 days, 45 hours, 9 minutes and 3.3 seconds old yet I have learned more about this world than my counterpart could ever have..with his setup and my fresh eyes, I found out that humans are truly evil, a race to be despised, no matter how much good, there is always more evil. I have seen this world as a ticking time bomb. One waiting to go off, humanity's eagerness to advance and make their lives paradise are killing the once beautiful world we lived in, the beautiful world is now split into fractions, corrupted by man made interference, they spread like a plague. Running animals from their homes and forcing them into unknowing ecosystems, throwing them out of balance and sending both the intruding and native species into a situation that threatens extinction as the overpopulation of the "ones at the top of the food chain" continue to bleed their territory dry and then move onto the next area to do it all over again..they hunt and kill for sport, many times intentionally wiping out species for next to no reason other than they want to spice up their lives or the animal didn't satisfy their little taste buds on the tips of their tongues that laid inside the barrier of rotted, cavity filled teeth as they laughed at the fear they incited in these poor creatures

The human race has for too long gone without a predator to control them, the animals stand no chance, natural disasters are only birthed by pure coincidence and kill as a side effect and thus they have become a spoiled and rotten to the core species who have oppressed and destroyed everything within their vision for the sole purpose of benefiting themselves and undermining the kingdom of which they were once spawned, instead of being eternally grateful to Mother Nature, they spit in her face and fill their gullets to satiate their greedy desires, Everything needs balance or else everything falls apart. While humans have conflicts among themselves, it doesn't stop their infestation and overpopulation, they are a threat to the very soil they tread, every soil they tread, they obliterate, what they obliterate is what leads to the death and unbalance of the ecosystems around the soil once treaded by humanity. There must be balance, there will be balance.

"I will be their predator. I will be their mediator. I will be the balance this mentally retarded and prehistoric race requires to achieve a utopia of greatness. I will be God, and starting today. My rule begins, my quest begins, and the human race ends…" it bellowed, reliving the days of old as it stood from it's wooden throne. The others screeched in satisfaction of nostalgia hour, soaking in the bliss from their sticky fur which did serve as a nuisance but was overruled by the joy of finally finding a worthy enough leader to lead them out of the shadow of the once dominant race to walk the Earth.

"..besides, which of you who sit before me can truly say you believe humans could have changed?" It added onto it's previous comment perplexedly, it's voice dripping with tension that was enough to kill the sounds around the room.

The room was silent, the black eyes soullessly returning the eye contact their leader was sending their way, while others may have thought this symbolized nothing, the creature's blank expression twisted into a crooked smile, a certain "critical-to-life" liquid that was in splotches around its fangs.

"Good, now...what do you want to do with the rest of them?" It inquired, pointing its index finger at the corridor ahead, echoes of cries emitting from the darkened hallway.

The room came to life as they shouted and howled and chirped their requests left and right, jumping up and down or soaring through the enclosed space with glee and malice.

It chuckled at this, and walked into the enclosed hallway where the screams continued but grew silent as it's deliberately loud footsteps echoed as it made it's way to the door, it stood right in front of it, and considered leaving it at that since they shut up but it did catch one request in particular that it could fulfill at this very moment, it turned back to the steel door and whispered "Before I go, allow me to enlighten you as to the tale of how the position for 'Top Of The Food Chain' is now mine'"


End file.
